The present invention relates to novel acrylate prepolymers or methacrylate prepolymers that contains triazine ring structure (hereinafter referred to as methacrylate prepolymer containing a triazine ring structure); its manufacture, and to a setting composition which includes the prepolymer which is polymerizable on the site of ethylene unsaturated bonding; and a resin material prepared by curing the setting composition.
Resins containing a triazine ring structure, for example, melamine resin, have excellent insulating characteristics and favorably high hardness and are thus used for manufacturing electric parts and paints. The resins are, however, quite brittle, and thus the resin by itself is not at all usable for the above purposes. Melamine resin is typically mixed with a required amount of a filling agent or alternatively is reinforced with fibers so as to be made tough and strong.
When the resin is made into resin glass or a resin lens, a large quantity of a filling agent or fibers are mixed with the resin to give sufficient mechanical strength to the molded resin. The large amount of a filling agent or fibers, however, make the molded material opaque, thus preventing the resin glass or resin lens from attaining adequate performance.
There is a great demand for development of an aminotriazine containing-prepolymer, which gives sufficient toughness and strength to a setting material including the prepolymer without use of a filling agent or reinforcing fiber.